Connectors are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, etc. Often, these components contain panel members, such as printed circuit boards, which are populated with miniaturized components to provide the desired electrical control. Typically, the connector is affixed adjacent to one end of the panel member. A bezel is affixed to the panel member adjacent to the connector to minimize electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI is defined as any electromagnetic radiation released by an electronic device that disrupts the operation or performance of another device. However, due to tolerance build-up during manufacturing associated with locating the connector and bezel, resulting in inconsistent separation distances and/or misalignment between the connector and bezel, consistently adequate EMI shielding or minimization between these components has proven extremely difficult to achieve.
What is needed is a connector for use with an electrical connector assembly that is secured to a panel member, which minimizes EMI.